


The Hybrid

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mystery, The Game Is Afoot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunter Jack Atlas is on the tail of a serial killing Werewolf, but the case isn’t what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

He found her body at midnight.  
The moon whistled and the grass glowed in the dim lighting that illuminated the grisly scene. The humidity made the air cling to him with sticky fingers, not helping his mood.

From all appearances it was a Werewolf attack. She was in shreds and her heart was missing.  
He hated Werewolves. They were big, ugly brutes. How those guys were always the ones to fall under the Moon Curse was a mystery to him, but it didn’t change the facts.  
They were monsters that had to be dealt with using extreme prejudice.

Jack checked his handgun, making sure it wouldn’t misfire and that the aim was correct to keep from wasting any of the silver bullets. He also looked over the sheaths holding his array of silver-bladed knives and bottles of Holy water. If there was one thing his teacher Godwin taught him, it was to always be prepared. That rule was also why he wore silver cross earrings and a matching necklace. They made Werewolves hesitant to take him head on.

He felt the familiar presence of his mentor approaching from behind. “The Lycanthrope who did this is different from the others,” Godwin stated as he stepped into the light. “Have you noticed?”  
“Ah. The ground isn’t caved from the weight.” Jack ran a white gloved hand through his blond hair. It was unsettling to have a deviation from the norm.

Werewolves liked to ambush their prey, usually pouncing from a nearby roof or running in on all fours from an alley. The impact of the huge claws and body broke asphalt like eggshells.

“I have this one, Godwin.” Jack’s violet eyes firmly met Godwin’s grey-blue ones. Although Jack was as tall as him, the man still intimidated him on some primal level. Maybe it was the man’s prematurely white hair, long and thick as a teenager’s in spite of the color. It was disconcerting, but Jack wasn’t going to back down.

To his surprise, his teacher only smirked and turned away to disappear into the shadows. “That’s fine, Jack. Go about it however you wish. Enjoy your first solo hunt.” Then the man was gone from his senses.

The young hunter stared at the space where the man had been but a moment ago. “Solo, huh?” He smirked. “Finally.” He cocked his gun and removed the safety. “It’s time to hunt.”

Jack picked up the trail of a Werewolf soon enough. The magic in his necklace caused the cross to vibrate when one of the cursed was nearby. The cross shook hard then went still as he came into view of a young man around his own age.

The boy had hair that blended with the night, and golden streaks shot through his spikes like lightning. He was casually leaning against a wall, shuffling a deck of cards. His clothes were pretty typical for the area, dark leather and colored studs.

This wasn’t right.  
He was too young, too small, too... Jack swallowed, trying to stop his eyes from following the line of the other teen’s slim throat. The raven teen glanced up, feeling the stare.

Purple met shining blue.

Jack’s instinct had never been wrong. Those were the eyes of a Werewolf, no doubt about it. He whipped his gun out and fired.

The raven-haired Wolf leapt straight into the air and casually turned so he could kick off of the building, propelling him away. Werewolves normally accomplished such feats using brute strength, but this one was agile and light on his feet like a dancer.  
Jack took off after him, long strides eating up the distance between them.

They ran through the streets, jumping off walls and swinging from fire escapes. Jack fired twice more, but didn’t so much as graze the other teen. Regular Werewolves were easier to hit because their bulky mass made them slow giant targets, but this one lacked that limitation.

The young hunter gritted his teeth in annoyance. ‘What kind of Wolf is he?’ he pondered to himself. ‘Some kind of new breed? Are there more?’ Then he saw his chance. Jack fired once more and watched as the silver bullet tore through leather and into the Werewolf’s side. Red splattered into the air.

The Wolf landed heavily on his feet, his knees almost giving out from under him, but he managed to right himself. He held his side with a gloved hand and stared at Jack with his intense blue eyes. The blond landed out of reach, gun pointed straight at him. “What... do you want from me?”

Jack paused at that simple, terrible word. Want. He wanted too many things from the Wolf. He wanted the raven haired teen’s death so he wouldn’t kill any others. He wanted him on his knees, begging. Begging for things that had nothing to do with his reason for hunting him.

The blond tensed his jaw and pushed his desires away. He couldn’t lust for a Werewolf of all things! They were monsters! He kept his sharp gaze on the Wolf, waiting for the pain to trigger the Change... Except nothing was happening. He could see the pain as clear as the nose on his face in the Wolf’s eyes, but he wasn’t transforming into his powerful Lycan form.

The Wolf tilted his head in question, sending dark bangs skittering across his vision. His lean body shifted as he took a sniff of the air. “Is this what you want...?” He pulled off his gloves, then shrugged the leather jacket from his shoulders to plop forgotten on the pavement.

The hunter bit his tongue for the pain. The Wolf was attempting to seduce him and he could not allow that. But as the raven teen removed his shirt as well, he felt the goal of his hunt warping. The wound on the Wolf’s side was inconsequential, just a graze that would heal in full during the daylight hours. The silver traces from the bullet would keep it from fully closing for now, but the bleeding had already stopped.

“Is this it?” Those hands, surprisingly slim, were now unzipping the fly to the leather pants, and even from where he stood Jack could tell that the other teen had to be bare beneath them.  
“Stop.” Those hands paused, and it was somehow more sinful with them posed to push the trousers down than actually doing it.

Jack steadied his hand. He knew he should shoot him, to fire a bullet into the Wolf’s heart before things progressed further. But as he stared into those blue eyes, he saw no evidence of bloodlust or hate. There was only a bizarre kind of understanding and an acceptance of his situation. Jack swallowed. “Turn around and get on your hands and knees.”

The Werewolf didn’t hesitate as he obeyed, blue eyes gazing over a bare shoulder. Jack cautiously approached until he could kneel behind him. He pulled the pants down with his free hand and let his eyes rove over the finely shaped ass. Jack was no blushing virgin by far, but he had to privately admit that this strange Wolf had the nicest tail he’d ever seen. The blond rubbed the exposed opening with his thumb, making the Wolf’s hips jerk. “Stay still.” He pressed the gun to the back of the other teen’s head. And he had stilled, stretching his neck out just the slightest. Jack had the thought he should bite that neck, that his teeth would be as effective as the firearm.

The hunter licked his lips and gave into the urge. He sheathed the weapon and bit the tempting neck near the shoulder. The dark Wolf moaned and became motionless except for an encouraging lift of his hips.

Jack pushed a finger into the willing entrance, warm and tight but also dry. The blond mentally went through his inventory for anything not Holy water that he could use for a lubricant.

A bottle of hotel lotion later and Jack had his solution. The teen Wolf panted and moaned beneath him as he thrust and twisted his fingers inside of him.  
They didn’t exchange words, there was nothing to say. What they were doing wasn’t supposed to be happening, but obviously they had both felt a pull to the other.

The blond freed his aching shaft from his pants and coated it with the lotion. The raven-hair male wiggled his bottom, offering or demanding. They were the same thing at that moment.  
He stroked over the ready hole with the head of his cock, watching as the flesh jumped and the Wolf’s breaths shuddered in anticipation. Then he grabbed those hips and drove in.

“Ahh!” The Werewolf arched and threw his head. Jack smirked at the desperation and desire lacing the cry and rammed hard into him again. He wouldn’t hold back, he understood how much punishment the body could take.

Their coupling was fervent, full of heat and need. Jack kept him pinned in place as his teeth deepened the bite to leave an indention that would be visible for hours and days. Their orgasms were explosive and blinding. Jack never thought he would ever willingly have sex with a Werewolf, let alone fill one to the brim with his seed, but he had to admit it was damn good.

Now what to do with the Wolf?

Jack pulled out and looked down at the raven teen with his pale skin and pants around his knees; ruffled, bitten and bruised. It was tempting not to kill him. Even if he miraculously turned out not to be the specific one he had been hunting, he still had to be put down. It was inevitable that all Werewolves turned to killing humans... right?  
He didn’t have time to wonder that for long before his instincts made him dodge a steel pipe aimed for the back of his head. He rolled to the side and whipped out his gun.

“Get away from him, you bastard!”

Purple eyes narrowed at this new person. It was another Wolf who shouldn’t have been a Wolf. Tall and made of lean muscle, the man wore a blue bandana, blue jeans, and a light blue short-sleeved shirt over a long-sleeved green one. A regular Joe you could pass by on any number of streets. He even needed a shave.

“Yusei,” called the twenty-something man. “You okay? Can you move?” Dark blue-grey eyes never left Jack, and the blond didn’t dare twitch. If this one was as nimble as the small Werewolf a single mistake would cost him his life, and he did not want to die with his dick hanging out of his pants.

The raven Wolf tilted his head and stared at the newcomer with his blue eyes. “Yusei... Is that my name?”


	2. Chapter 2

A temporary truce had been called, long enough for clothing to be set to rights and their location moved to a private place. In this case, an old bike rental that hadn’t been operative in years. His life was taking turns he had never thought possible, not since he became apprenticed to Godwin years ago.

“I don’t remember much before waking in an alley.”

Jack stiffened and shifted uncomfortably when he heard that. This was becoming even stranger than it already was. What was with these unusual Werewolves? What had happened to the one he had fought and coupled with?

The implications were rubbing his proverbial fur the wrong way.

“I think I was walking somewhere. There was a shadow, possibly a man, then a flash of light. When I could see again I was alone, on the ground like I had fallen unconscious.”  
“A chemical attack?!” Nerve, as the tall Werewolf had introduced himself as, shouted disbelief and accusation rolled in one. Blue-grey eyes were locked on him again.  
“Don’t look at me, I ran into him after that,” Jack defended. Nerve snorted in disgust.  
“Oh sure,” the Wolf growled, “you just decided to take advantage of his confusion instead, you fucking perv!”  
“I did not,” the blond bellowed back. “He’s the one who offered! I had no way of knowing he has amnesia!”  
“What kind of sick fuck has sex with someone he’s hunting?!”

Jack reeled back like he had suffered a physical blow.

His hackles raised, and after a moment he responded in a sharp hiss. “I could kill both of you beasts right now, but I want to know what the hell is going on as much as you.”  
“Try it, pervert,” Nerve growled with teeth bared. Both were tense and ready to pounce.

A sudden bark warned them apart, Yusei stepped between them with his back to Jack and arms spread apart protectively.

‘Is he protecting me?’ The thought was incredulous even in the blonde's own head. ‘Why?’

“Yusei, what…?” Grey-blue eyes were confused and shocked.  
“He’s mine.” A gloved hand pulled back his shirt collar, revealing the bite mark. “We're mated.”  
“T-There’s no way that counts,” Nerve denied. “It didn’t even break skin!”

Jack’s thoughts came to a screeching halt. ‘We're what?’ His mind ran back over the dirty deed, how his teeth had sunk into the base of Yusei’s neck. ‘Why did I do that? Was it the Wolf's influence?’

“It counts,” he insisted, his tone brooking no argument.

“Wait one fucking minute, who’s mated to who?” Jack demanded. Yusei’s gaze was piercing, it was worse than being pinned down by an angry parent. This was what it was like to be pinned by a lover. The blond knew he shouldn’t even be making such a comparison, he was NOT the Wolf’s mate, but he couldn’t banish the thought either.  
“You bit my claim spot and marked me. You mated me.”

Jack decided to shut up for now. A divorce could be deadly, if they even had that option, and this would undoubtedly be a two on one scenario. He was confident, not stupid.

Nerve groaned in a mix of frustration and annoyance. This was not what he had been expecting when he set out to search for his missing friend. Amnesia was one thing, but now there was a mate being thrown in because Yusei was working on instinct. He couldn’t blame the guy, he didn’t have any memories to go on. “Okay, okay, look. Let’s get out of this place and into safe territory. As long as he stays close the others hopefully won’t mind blond and dumb.”

Jack growled. “Say that again, beast, and I’ll relieve you of your head.” Nerve bared his teeth and growled back.  
“You’re only staying long enough for Yusei to realize you’re not mated,” he snapped.

“Take us there,” Yusei cut in. “I’m hungry.”  
“You do look like you could use a meal and a proper rest,” the tall Wolf agreed. “Follow me, and you,” he pointedly spoke to Jack, “behave. I can’t guarantee what others will do if you’re a dipshit.”

Jack’s fingers twitched, he was tempted to grab his gun and damn the consequences.

But the calm part of his mind told him to play along. This is a world he didn’t know about, a world that Godwin hadn’t divulged. What if his mentor didn’t know of the existence of these strange wolves, of their likely just as strange society? He wanted to know more, and the door was wide open for him to find out. It would be something even his elite teacher didn’t know, and that made him giddy.

The blond considered himself rather worldly. Unlike a lot of hunters trained from childhood, he hadn’t been so isolated as to be unable to relate to and participate in the rest of society. He liked society and the many pleasures it had to offer outside of the usual supernatural rot he dealt with on a daily basis. However, even as he willingly followed the strange, tall Wolf to the safe house he hadn’t quite been expecting where they ended up.

Jack had figured something less noticeable, perhaps an abandoned bit of subway tunnel or an old house on the edge of town. This was a college dorm.

Nerve waved to the person behind the desk when they entered. It was a man with long, blue hair so tightly curled that Jack mistook them for dreds at first. He was lanky, and had a pair of glasses threatening to slip off his nose while he stared at his computer monitor. When he glanced up with his dark eyes, the blond realized that he was a Werewolf.

The new Wolf jumped to his feet. “Yusei! Are you okay? We were worried when you disappeared like that!” Then he noticed the hunter and pointed a long finger at him. “What the hell, you guys?!”

“Calm down, Blitz,” Nerve ordered, “and have everyone go to the meeting room. There’s a lot to explain.” Blitz frowned and his brow wrinkled.  
“Alright…”

“We’ll stop off at the kitchens first,” the tall Wolf said and he continued leading them deeper into the building. Jack’s instincts were screaming at him for so brazenly going into enemy territory.

The hunter jolted when a hand touched his arm. Blue eyes gazed up at him, concerned. He looked away, embarrassed that he had been read so easily.

It was a communal kitchen, which was rather nice for whatever college this all belonged to. He heard most institutions stayed away from supplying full kitchens and appliances because of liability fears but this one obviously encouraged their students to cook and act like adults.

Nerve pulled out several boxes of Chinese leftovers. Well, there’s nothing to be done about laziness.

Minutes later and they were taken to another room, this one large and stocked with tables and chairs. There were several people in it already of varying ages, including people too young for college. Was this a boarding school complex?

His fingers twitched hard.

Every one of them. Every single one was a Wolf. This place was some kind of Werewolf campus.

“Yusei!” A small boy with long, puffy red hair tackled the dark Wolf in a hug. “We were so worried,” he cried. “You disappeared with no warning and no one could find you and you didn’t answer your phone!”

Yusei stared down at the child then gently patted him on the head.

“This is hard to say, but—everybody, Yusei lost his memory.” Loud exclamations predictably went up throughout the room. “He doesn’t seem to remember us and he doesn’t know who he is.”

Periwinkle eyes gazed up in worry at the dark Wolf. “Yusei you don’t know who I am?” asked the young boy. Yusei shook his head.  
“Sorry.”  
“Nerve, what happened to him?” the child demanded.  
“Don’t look at me, I don’t know!”

“Who’s this guy?” This Wolf was a strange in between version of what Jack was used to. He was big bodied, but not as big as the Werewolves he usually hunted, and he seemed more soft fat than hard muscle.  
“That’s Jack,” the tall Wolf replied. “But feel free to call him Jackass.”

Jack moved to whack him over the head, but Yusei’s quick reflexes stopped him with a hand on his wrist. There was askance for him to be calm in those dark blue eyes, and he felt his proverbial hackles relax a little. He was in the middle of enemy territory and he still hadn’t found out much of anything, the dark wolf was right.

“Che.” He pulled back and crossed his arms to keep himself from acting for the moment. The wolves were on high alert now, they hadn’t missed what he is in all of this. It seemed as long as Yusei vouched for him, they wouldn’t harm him.

How much influence did this small Wolf have? It couldn’t be a hierarchy based on strength alone. The big one likely had more raw power, and he definitely had more weight to literally throw around. Were any of the older ones the parents to the younger ones? Could the curse be passed down like that?

How were any of them living together in the first place? He’d never seen a case where it was possible for a Wolf to coexist with anyone, even other Wolves.

A girl, younger than the boy clinging to Yusei, broke away from the boy who looked just like her. Twins maybe? She approached the blond with a look of curiosity, and her brother tried to pull her away. “Luca, no! He’s dangerous!”  
“He wouldn’t be here if he was that stupid, Lua.” She shrugged him off. “I’m Luca, and that’s my brother Lua. The big guy is Taka, the guy with glasses is Blitz—you probably met when you arrived, the one hugging Yusei is Rally, and you obviously know Nerve. I bet you’re as confused as we are.”

Well, he had to give her that one. It was a spot on assessment.

“So tell us, Mr. Jack, why are you here?” And there was the elephant in the room with the girl’s single question. He was sure the stares could melt concrete.  
“That’s complica—” he was cut off by Yusei before he could finish.  
“We’re mated.”

The whole room roared.

The lost for word gibberish was expected. Some were angry, others shocked. Nerve tried to calm the strange clan down but they weren’t having it. Through it all the girl Lua kept her steady, analyzing gaze on Jack. The blond knew this little Wolf was different from the rest. They were all dangerous, but this one had the potential to be much more devastating. She was calm and had a look in her eyes that reminded him of the sharpest hunters, the ones who played the field and the political game.

The idea that a Wolf could be that way was horrifying.

She tilted her head in thought, a frown flirting with her lips but not quite making it. “There’s something different about you.”

Jack was certain that was supposed to be his line.

There was a buzz followed by a chime, the room fell silent before urgency suddenly set in. Nerve grabbed Yusei and Jack by their arms. “This way, quickly.”  
“What’s happening?” the hunter demanded.  
“Human visitors, we have to get things in order.”

They were dragged into a dorm room and sat at the common table there, already covered in books and papers. “Pretend to study in case they come this way.” Then the tall Wolf was gone.

Jack stared at the door for a long moment, stupefied at the sudden change in events again. He looked around to get his bearings and found it was a normal two-person dorm. The living space they were in had a table, couch, and a matching chair in front of a flat-screen TV that was mounted on the wall above a basic entertainment center. There was a game station set up with a disc player along with a stack of trending blue-rays. The tiny kitchen had a small table with two chairs, a refrigerator, sink, dishrack, and a microwave. Apparently actual cooking had to take place in the common kitchen. The other side of the room led to an open vanity with double sinks, a wall-sized mirror, and lots of drawers. The space was in front of three closed doors, one was likely a bathroom and the other two had to be the bedrooms if the nameplates were any indication.

It was kind of nice. It wasn’t a hotel by any means by it was suitable. These wolves were living decently.

His eyes lit up on the closest nameplate—Yusei Fudo.

So this was the dark Wolf’s room, and these were his books. It looked like he was studying advanced mechanics and mechanical engineering. He did look like someone who would ride a motorcycle.

Yusei must have noticed the same things as he looked the books and papers over, then he got up and approached the door with his name on it. Without a word he turned the knob and entered. Seeing no reason to resist his curiosity, Jack followed him inside.

The dark wolf definitely liked motorcycles. There were posters and schematics on the walls, the computer desk tucked into the corner had a screensaver that rotated through pictures of several different models of motorbikes. The desk and bed were covered in blueprints. Otherwise, the room was clean and kept. He couldn’t see inside of the closet because it was closed, but the room itself was mostly in order.

Jack checked over one of the blueprints, obviously hand-drawn. “What kind of vehicle is this?” It was a motorcycle since it had two wheels and an engine, but it had a windshield and backrest that arched over the rider in a half circle. The neat handwriting declared it was a D-wheel. There were notes for a holographic display and other functions that he had never thought to put on any automotive before. It was a fascinating concept, and the fact there were wolves smart enough to function on this high of a level blew his mind. How had he not heard any trace of these beings before? There should at least had been rumors, right?

“Are these mine…?” Yusei’s voice was low and smooth, but hesitant. Without his memory, he was also questioning what it was he was looking at. For some reason the blond couldn’t name, that pained him and he felt his chest constrict a little.  
“Yeah, looks like these are yours,” he confirmed.

A gloved hand touched the papers as if he was afraid to ruin them. “Who am I?”  
“I don’t know.”

He needed to find Godwin. Surely his mentor could straighten out all of this confusing information. They had to be a lesson he hadn’t had yet, lessons about wolves different from the ones they normally hunted. They couldn’t be totally hidden like he initially thought, and he couldn’t imagine they hunted the strange ones like this. So far they didn’t seem any more violent tha normal citizens.

Purple eyes glance to the dark Wolf who was tracing over the thin lines on the parchment. Maybe his mentor would know more about this whole mating business. They couldn’t really be mated, right? He was a human. Humans and wolves couldn’t… obviously they could copulate, he had proven that much to his personal chagrin—Jack still didn’t know what had come over him to give into such temptation—but that didn’t mean they could breed. He doubted anything binding like a mating bond could hold, that sounded like a physiological thing. They were different species, it wasn’t possible to be compatible on that level.

His internal turmoil increased when Yusei’s hand moved from the papers to his arm, lightly running up to his shoulder. That shouldn’t have lit his fire but it did. The raven teen looked up at him with simmering eyes, his lips wet from having just licked them. Jack swallowed. “We have a bed.”

That was a straightforward request. Jack wondered if the Wolf had always been like this, or if his inhibitions were gone from his lack of memories. Purple looked away from blue. “You’re still healing.” It was a weak reason and they both knew it.

The young hunter needed to get out of there. He needed to hunt down the truth.  
He needed his mentor to explain things to him and he wouldn’t take any excuses.

A small part of Jack was disgusted at these turn of events, offended and appalled. But the greater part of him burned with interest, both intellectual and carnal—perhaps even licentious. The blond couldn’t say how far he was willing to go along with this.

‘My hunting instincts have to snap sooner or later, don’t they?’ But even as he thought that, Yusei stood on his toes to wrap strong arms around his shoulders, leaning in to kiss him as a lover… and he wasn’t stopping him.

Jack didn’t know what to think anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
